Before
by ANItiger13
Summary: These are stories from before that night in the construction site. First chapter, Marco and Jake meet. The romance in the genre thing won't come 'til next chapter.
1. New Neighbors

_**A/N: Hey, 'sup. The idea for this story just randomly popped into my head. I think I just got bored and it happened. I'm working on the next chapter of both The RP and FT, so don't worry. Alright, here we go.**_

_**Tiger**_

**BEFORE**

**Chapter 1**

**New Neighbors**

"Mom," said a little three-year-old boy. "Do we have to meet the new neighbors?" Of course, being three, it did not exactly come out that clearly.

"Yes, Tommy," said the mother, Jean, "we do." Tom then opened his mouth to speak again, but his mother cut him off, "We do it because it's nice. Steve, can you get the tray, I'll carry Jake."

"Sure thing," said the father, Steve. He handed a small baby with brown eyes and a little tuft of brown hair to Jean. He then picked up a tray with cookies and lots of other sweet things on it. "Okay, let's go meet the new neighbors."

The family left, but not before Tom asked for a cookie.

"No, Thomas." His parents said in unison.

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it!" Yelled Peter, putting down the box he was holding.

"Okay!" said Eva, who was tending to their son, Marco.

Peter went to the door and opened it to reveal the family that lived next door.

"Hi," said Steve. "I'm Steve. This is my wife, Jean, and my sons, Tom and Jake." He said, pointing to each of them. "We came over to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Uh, thanks," said Peter, "I'm Peter." He shook hands with Steve and Jean.

"Peter," Eva said walking into the room. "Who's there?"

"Oh, these are our neighbors, I guess. Um…Steve, Jean, Tom and Jake?" Peter said, uncertainly. The family nodded." Uh, this is my wife, Eva."

They all shook hands and Steve offered to help with anything. So, he and Peter left, with Tom so someone could watch him, to bring in some more boxes. Jean and Eva brought the cookies into the kitchen and began to talk. Jean left Jake in the living room with Marco.

Marco was building a tower out of some A-B-C blocks, and Jake just sat there, sucking on his fist and watching. Marco began to make the tower very tall and couldn't reach it, so he had to strain to reach the top. Because he was too small, he couldn't get the block to the top and the tower toppled over. Then, Marco began to cry.

Noticing something was wrong; Jake crawled over by Marco and picked up a block. He placed it in front of Marco, who started to cry a little less. Jake then put another block on top of the other. Marco then joined in and they began to build the tower back up. Jake, being slightly bigger than Marco, was able to get the last block on top. The two boys sat back and admired their work. They then began to giggle.

Jean and Eva came into the room to check on the small children. The two mothers smiled when they noticed the two laughing boys.

"Looks like someone has made a friend," said Eva.

Jake and Marco just continued to giggle.

_**A/N: So, I know it's not my best, but still, leave a review. I thought this was a pretty cool idea, but this particular chapter was hard to write. Well, yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. The Park

_**A/N: 'Sup. Wow, amazingly, I don't have much to say. Hmm…**_

_**Tiger**_

**BEFORE**

**Chapter 2**

**The Park**

The girl walked into the park, holding her mother's hand. She was shy and had just moved in, so she didn't have many friends, or any for that matter. The girl was five-years-old, small and black.

"Cassie," said the girl's mother, Michelle, "Why don't you go play over on the swings or in the sandbox?"

Cassie looked over at the swings, which were empty, and then at the sandbox, where a brown-haired boy and a blond-haired girl were playing.

"I'll go on the swings." She said, not wanting to bother the two kids in the sandbox.

Cassie went over to the swings and sat down, alone.

* * *

Jake and Rachel were sitting in the sandbox. Rachel was putting sand in a bucket and Jake was just digging. Jake then, accidentally, flipped some sand onto his cousin while he was digging.

"Jake!" Rachel yelled, "You stupid butt-head!"

"Hey," Jake yelled back, "You're not supposed to day stupid!"

"Then why'd you just say it!" Rachel yelled back. Then, Jake purposely threw sand at her. She then, furiously, threw some back. This eventually grew into a full-out sand fight.

Sand was everywhere. Jake was covered in it and had some down his pants and in his shoes. Rachel on the other hand had almost no sand on her, which frustrated Jake.

Rachel eventually ran out of the sandbox, making Jake chase her. The two of them ran almost everywhere in the park. They ran around the slide, the see-saw, and the monkey bars, everything. Then, they got to the swings.

Rachel turned around and knocked Jake down. The two of them began to wrestle by the swings, both scaring and not noticing Cassie.

"Jake! Rachel!" yelled Rachel's mom, Naomi. "Watch out! There's a girl on the swings!"

Jake and Rachel stopped wrestling. Rachel got off Jake and yelled back, "C'mon mom, no there is –" She stopped yelling and looked over at Cassie, "Hi." She said to the girl.

"Hi," Cassie replied.

Jake got up too, brushed off the sand, smiled and said, "I'm Jake."

"And I'm Rachel."

"Cassie," said Cassie quietly.

Rachel smiled and said, "Hi," one more time, then got on the swing next her. Jake made a move to push her but she protested saying, "No! I can do it myself!" Jake made then looked at Cassie.

"Do you want a push?" He asked.

"Uh…" Cassie said, uncertainly.

"C'mon," Jake said. "I won't bite you."

Cassie looked Jake, who was still smiling. She smiled back and said, "Okay."

Jake put his hands on her back and pushed. Cassie began to swing through the air. He pushed her forward again and again. Eventually she was flying high in the air. Rachel was swinging next to her and they began to have a contest to see who could go the highest. Eventually, Cassie won because Jake was helping her, but Rachel didn't seem to care. They all just mad a new friend and were happy and laughing. The three five-year-olds, the two cousins and their new friend, were having more fun at the park than ever.

**A/N: The summary was messed up. I didn't mean to say the romance was coming next chapter, I meant later chapters. So, thanks for checking out my story and…REVIEW! Also, read the Recombinant Project and Family Twists**.


End file.
